In Time
by Sidan
Summary: Sidan is forced to deal with many Yogscast shenanigans as he attempts to live with the Blackrock gang, after he wakes up in the middle of no where with a dazed memory. Can he deal with Rythian's glares of mistrust and Zoey's semi-flirtatious behavior? And what's this thing that keeps haunting him? Let's find out! Rated M in later chapters so be warned!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Here is my new (remade) story!**

**This was originally going to be a standalone story with no relations to MineCraft or Yogscast whatsoever, but I have decided to rewrite it and is now based in MineCraft, with the Yogscast! **

**The story is set after Sidan (surprise, surprise!) washes up in foreign lands with a dazed memory. After exploring for a while he finds himself in Caber-town dungeon after "disturbing the peace," by picking up a piece of obsidian from the transporter incident. The story carries on from there. **

**Also I will be referring to Zoeya as Zoey. Enjoy!**

* * *

The floor reeked of death, the walls cracked and slimed by years of use. The door hinged by a single, rusted bolt. The bustling streets above barely heard from beneath this makeshift tomb.

I eyes glanced to the door, spotting my guard picking his nose with the hilt of his sword.

'These villagers are complete idiots,' I though as he continued to shove the weapon further into his nostrils...

The guard glanced over his shoulder –with the weapon still lodged in his nose- to find me glaring at him with a more than disgusted look.

"Keep your eyes from straying, thief!" He ordered, banging his sword's hilt on the door whilst doing so.

"I'm not a thie-"

"Shut up thief!" Cut off yet again by the walking squids.

"Can I at least have some water?" I requested, trying not to anger what little dignity the guard had left.

"No!"

"Bu-" I tried to respond,

"I said no maggot!" But he said no.

I slumped my head towards the ground and tried to think of something happy. When the well ran dry I raised my eyes to the roof, staring at the roots as they tangled their ways around the mossy cobblestone causing a crack every so often.

Not to say that there weren't hundreds of smaller cracks, but there were some very large cracks sporting tree roots and small, odd looking bats.

I lowered my gaze to the side of my prison taking note at the four by four foot cell. The wall to my right was even worse than the roof as many cracks revealed the area in the next cell showing many similarities to my own, horribly built rooms with dirt rats rummaging across the floor but the prison still lacked a person inside. The left was the exact same as the right, still lacking a prisoner of its own.

A mouse quickly scurried over my bear feet, probably trying to get somewhere away from the larger rats that roamed the dungeon.

"I know how you're feeling buddy," I sympathized, avoiding the ire of the guard as he stared at his feet.

* * *

"Grab the prisoner! The mayor wants to see him!"

"Huh? What did ya say to-" I was cut off, as two hands grabbed my collar and proceeded to drag me out of my cell into a hallway. I looked up, trying not to look as dazed as I actually was. They continued to drag me without a word.

After what seemed like hours, I finally saw light at the end of the tunnel. As the light came closer I began to squint for what seemed like ancient reasons. I was finally brought into the sunlight and it glaring rays.

When my eyes adjusted I looked at my surroundings, seeing nothing but sandstone and sand. Workers hovered over the sandstone mining away with their crudely made picks. They continued to drag me as I stared at the many workers who none of which showed any sign of slavery.

I looked forward noting the large sandstone staircase ahead of me.

"Come on guys, my knees can't handle these stairs if you keep dragging me, give a guy a break," My words fell on short ears and was dragged up the staircase with little care given for their prisoner.

I think my knees are bleeding...

Once we reached the top of the stairs I was tied to a large wooden pole –upside down- (giggity) and carried through town. I couldn't see, but the looks I was getting probably weren't ones of sympathy.

* * *

After some time passed they untied me and dragged me into the mayor's house. The blinds were closed, and the stench of perfume was... Rather unique...

The guards dropped me to the floor and stood guard over me. I looked around spotting rather old furniture, and a silhouette from behind a desk.

"I see my guards did what they were asked, now tell me. Have you learnt your lesson?"

"No"

"Silence thy enemy of Caber!" I was taken aback by the sudden outburst honestly expecting a easier going sought of guy, especially with the beer keg in the corner.

"You will not enter my domain and mock me!" I wanted to respond but he continued ranting on about the enemy of Caber.

"First you try to thieve my property!" A black rock on the side of the road...

"Then you proceed to mock me in my own castle!" By saying 'No' in a crummy one bedroom house that smelt of perfume and whiskey.

"Will you soon turn my villagers against me?" Ok now he is just over reacting, I touched a rock for peats sake!

I prepared myself for another verbal onslaught but was saved by someone entering the house that wasn't a walking squid.

"Hey Ravs! Me, Rythian and Teep are back from our trip," The figure quoted before recognizing the hobo in the middle of the room. They stared with an odd look before glaring back at Ravs folding their arms in the process.

From what I could tell the figure was a girl –hopefully- and that there were people in this town that didn't have huge noses. Her left arm looked a bit jagged but I guess that's what the suns glare does to you.

"Man, Zoeya, you messed up my interview with this guy." The silhouette stood up, not only revealing his thick Scottish accent, but a kilt as well.

"Ok Ravs what have I told you about scaring away travellers, they aren't terrorists seeking to assassinate you for the role of mayor.

"Rythian this guy stole private property!" Ok now I needed to intervene before everyone thinks I'm a criminal.

"Actually I touched some obsidian on the street," One of the guards kicked me in the rib with a face that said 'hush you idiot,' at least the rib wasn't broken

"Ravs that isn't how you treat guests they should be treated with kindness and as little beating as possible." Am I hearing correctly, was this girl telling the mayor what to do? Without being killed?!

"I am going to take this boy to the camp where we can hopefully learn why he is here. Do you have any objections?" Now she was gonna get it...

"No..." Ravs finished, beaten by a girl I presumed was in her teens.

"Good, now Teep will be over later to play the lever game, bye!" Before I could ask what was going on someone grabbed my arm and hoisted me to me feet.

"Lever game?" I asked confused by the events of today.

"Oh its really quite fun once you get the hang of it," That's done it, I have labelled this town as crazy.

* * *

We walked in silence for a few minutes. Well I say silence but in reality Zoey would not be quiet; she kept talking about mushrooms, some musical harpsichord fish and a mute monster that loved beer.

What caught my attention however was the mechanical arm that lay where her left arm should be. It waved from front to back like a normal arm would do when walking, but a light kept flashing just above where the wrist should be.

She must have caught me staring because she quickly pulled her hand up and waved at me. I snapped back to reality before I seemed rude.

"Sorry it's just," Think of something that won't be offensive in some way.

"Why don't I have one of those?" I put on a makeshift smile and hoped for the best. She quickly smiled back and began to skip ahead of me slightly.

"I got this after I lost my arm in an explosion," Her eyes seemed to fade slightly.

"But I'm all good now, it is annoying to get clothes off though, they keep hooking on the metal," She stated, before pointing to her black tank top.

"On another note, you will be really excited to meet Rythian, you two share a lot in common." I haven't told her anything about me yet...

We reached a tall sandy hill, a small amount of grass peeking out from the sand as we climbed up to the top.

"Hey, I never got your name?" She asked panting slightly in the hot sands, confused about the question as much as I was.

"I don't really have one," Most of the time I just went along with what people called me, even insults.

"What, Everyone has a name! Even me!" In all truth I was as confused as she was, I woke up in the middle of the desert with a vulture staring over me, I didn't know anything besides my basic knowledge except for my name of course.

"Fine then, why don't I call you, Shroomo!" That named seemed a bit off to me. But a name is a name.

We reached the top of the hill and slid down to a small river, littered with stepping stones all the way up to the other side.

"Follow me!" She yelled before jumping from one stone to another.

"Is it safe?" I yelled back, but she didn't reply.

I quickly jumped onto one of the stones as it shifted slightly under my weight. Jumping to the next one I quickly sped up my progress until I reached the end of the river.

Zoey grabbed my hand and began to pull me along a small sandy path. We soon reached a wooden gate, with large mounds of sand bordering each side of it. Zoey opened the gate and slid through the small area it opened up to.

After a brief fourteen seconds she came back to the gate and poked her head out.

"Come on, Rythian is meditating." She spoke in a hushed tone, as in not to wake anything dangerous...

I slid through the door's entrance and followed Zoey closely into the camp. It was dotted with three or four tents at most. A large metal cage laid a few metres away holding nothing interesting in particular. A sandstone mound was in the corner of the makeshift crater with a few tables scattered atop it.

I looked around some more, seeing many chests and sand covered clothes lying around the site. In a corner of the camp a sitting figure could be seen. But before I could ask Zoey grabbed my arm and slowly stepped her way to the figure.

"When Rythian is meditating he can't hear anything you say or do," I nodded in response, not wanted to awake the quiet figure.

Zoey sat me down with her onto the sand and we began to watch Rythian as he lay completely still. I felt as though complaining wasn't a good idea, and Rythian had an aura of fear around him that I would rather not touch.

Zoey seemed much more content than I was, clearly enjoying the presence of both me and Rythian, mostly Rythian by the looks of it.

I lay back into a mound of sand and began to think. Nothing in particular, just thinking.

After a few minutes past a weight suddenly began to lean against my side, and if it was who I thought it was I should be fine. I soon began to doze off, curling her hair with my finger as my eyes begin to play tricks on me. Rythian wouldn't twitch after half hour of that.

* * *

**If any of you watch Yogscast Rythian Blackrock chronicle then you know the next will end badly for Shroomo! And don't worry, that won't be his name for long.**

**Cya next time!**


	2. Crazy Fest

**Author's Note: Hello again! Here is the second chapter for In Time, and sorry if there were a few little spelling mistakes in the prologue, I forgot to edit some parts after finishing up L.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I bolted into a sitting position before the nightmares could overwhelm my bleak form this, didn't happen in the dungeon ironically. As I became aware to my surroundings I found I was no longer in the area where I fell asleep suggesting someone moved me, and rather roughly as well.

It was clear that time has passed since I fell asleep as a full moon now light the desert sands with its light. A light breeze was apparent despite the camp being enclosed on all sides by large walls of sand. The many tents around the camp hardly made a sound as the light wind moved its ripped fabric.

The very sound of the camp would be enough to lull anyone asleep, be it human or not. I sat there for a while soaking in the peace as nothing dare stir.

But as time went on voices could be heard, gradually becoming closer as the wind picked up. I lay back on the ground trying to avoid the ire of others. But as I lay down I squint my eyes to detect the source of the voices as the two figures quickly come into view.

If it weren't for the moonlight I never would have been able to make out their faces. But as they drew closer I could now see the features of both Rythian and Zoey.

"Zoey we can't trust him out here, no one else knows we are here and what if he works for Duncan? You know I couldn't bear you being hurt," Rythian hushed angrily, choosing his words carefully less he upset her.

"Oh Rythian don't be ridiculous! Duncan and Sjin went to Chaosville, remember?" Zoey seemed slightly more hushed than her companion, yet still seemed angry with her words.

"Yes I remember, we must be careful though. You said yourself that he doesn't have a name!" I thought my name was Shroomo?

"Fine, I'll be careful around him, just don't do anything to upset out guest though!"

"He isn't our-" Zoey quickly cut him off before he could reply,

"Rythian!"

"Fine... But first of trouble and he is out of here," Rythian finished before they both walked in different directions.

I rolled over onto my side and began to think. Rythian clearly cared about this girl, and if I was seen as a threat that could mean trouble for me.

I began to think, and think, and think. As my mind continued to bore its self to sleep...

* * *

I woke up slowly, the smell of pork filling the air with an almost lustful scent. The smell reminded me of how hungry I was, and I immediately stood up and made my way to the source of the craving.

I soon found myself in front of a crudely made furnace, flames dancing neatly inside. I gazed closer into the oven, spotting an iron tray inside with five or so pieces of pork on top. Probably a bad idea to eat their food...

I cooled the fire with a bucket of water, waited a minute then pulled the tray out from the stone furnace and dropped it on the sand. I quickly began to suck my burning fingers as they blistered from the unexpected heat. Clearly that tray was far hotter than the fire could have been.

After the tray had cooled down –and my fingers had stopped blistering- I drew my attention to the tray which had miraculously stopped the sand from reaching the pork.

"I should probably save some for the others," I told myself aloud as the pork sizzled slightly in front of me.

I counted all the people I could remember since I got here, Zoey and Rythian being obvious in their own right. Ravs maybe but the idea of carrying pork all the way into the town didn't appeal to him.

Something however lingered on the end of my tongue as I tried to remember something else. Zoey had mentioned someone else at Ravs' house, Ty? Tim?

But as I stand distracted alarm bells shot through my mind as a large shadow gloomed over me. I swivelled around with a bolt spotting the large creature in front of me. I rolled to my left as the creature stood in its place, clearly waiting for me to make a false move!

The creature turned around to face me, opening its mouth slightly whilst doing so. I backed myself up before hitting a mound of sand, was this end? Being torn apart by a giant reptile!

As these thoughts ran through my mind Rythian crossed the corner. Before I could wait for his response I let out a cry for help.

"Rythian help! This monster gonna eat me!" I screamed, ignoring the cliché in the sentence.

Rythian looked at me plainly, or as plain as he could with the mask covering his mouth. Rythian opened his arms wide as the creature soon ran to him, mouth agape and arms spread wide.

Before I could voice my concern the creature had already ran in too him, but instead of knocking him over it was... Hugging him? The monster and Rythian were now engaged in a casual man hug as Zoey turned around a corner, evaluating the scene in front of her.

Rythian and the creature now had their shoulders around each other whilst I cowered against the sand with a tray of pork in the middle of it.

"Were you guys fighting over the pork again?" She yelled, slightly annoyed at the event in front of her.

"No, Zoey, our 'guest' is scared of our good buddy; Teep." Oh...

"Well instead of laughing at his misfortune why don't you help him and give him some pork?" She seemed annoyed as she said this, but nowhere near angry. Rythian seemed to think the same thing as him and Teep still smiled with glee.

"Come on Teep, let's go give Ravs his pork," Zoey stated before grabbing Teep's arm and running out of the camp with a smile. I gazed after them, only looking at Rythian when they were completely out of view.

Rythian stared with cold eyes, a cold aura around him. The aura wasn't bad, but it definitely wasn't good. And it only seemed to get colder when he looked at me.

I stood there awkwardly for a minute avoiding the gaze of the masked man. I had never been this scared to talk to someone before, not even the guards that beat me for fun.

"You gonna say something?" The voice stated. I didn't particular want to say anything but if it would stop the cold air, then I guess I could live it with.

"Uh, not really, I'm not really one for talking," Hopefully that would do.

Rythian didn't seem too impressed and began to slowly walk towards me, stopping an abrupt three feet away.

"I am an opened minded person, and would sooner die than Zoey get hurt. So I am gonna say this once, and you are going to pay intention, understand?" I nodded my head.

"I don't trust you, you cannot be trusted considering your backstory. You are lucky I am not sending into the deserts with nothing but a drop of water." I stared at him shocked.

"I'm sorry Rythian, I didn't mean to seem intrusive on you and your daughter," He smirked at the word daughter.

"Daughter, hardly. I would protect her against anything that dare lay a finger on her, but I am no blood relative. I am just a good friend of her." He smiled as he said this, proud of the little speech he had done, time to show him whose boss.

"Look, I didn't wanna intrude on your little crazy fest here with the talking lizard and the Celtic mayor. I woke up forty-seven miles East of here in the middle of the desert with no friggin clue of how I got there, now I'm sorry if you are jealous of me," If only you could have seen his face at those words.

"But that isn't my problem. Now if you want me to leave I will happily go, but next time don't stay up all night arguing with you partner about whether or not I should be here." I finished, I smirked at Rythian who looked neutrally at me.

He soon smiled, looking me in the eye and letting out a light chuckle.

"You've proved yourself capable of defending yourself, that's a start. Keep up the conversations and you may just become the new guy around here." He looked at me proudly, before turning around and making his way to one of the tents.

I watched him leave, his mind clearly at ease from the semi-conversation.

"Well there's a start, now let's help myself to some of that pork," I told myself, as I reached the tray and helped myself to a piece of leftover pork.

Little did I know, a crimson haired girl hid behind a tent only a few metres away, a look of shock printed on her face.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, I will go back to She will pay for a while, maybe 4 or so chapters then I will come back to this one. I spent more time on this one so it will probably be a bit better than the prologue.**

**Cya guys later!**


End file.
